In computing systems, an initiator (or requester) sends a command to a destination (or receiver) to perform an operation. For example, a processor (i.e., the initiator) may send a read command to a memory device (i.e., the destination) to read data from the memory device. The initiator expects a response to the command from the destination within a time period indicated by a timeout value. If the initiator does not receive the response from the destination within the time period, the initiator times out the operation. That is, the timeout value establishes a waiting period before the operation times out. In some situations, a timeout can cause the computing system to hang which may cause the system to crash.